The Legend of Zelda - Crossings of Times (discontinued)
by Wes Craven
Summary: This story is a crossover between the worlds of Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess Wind Waker and 4 Swords. Because this brings alot of characters into the mix, rarely will more than 3 worlds of the 5 meet, as it causes people to be left out and confusion. Discontinued due to lack of motivation, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A.N. Before advancing the story any further I've decided to rewrite the first three chapters. After finishing them and getting them posted I decided to read them and found that I was, simply put, not satisfied with my own writing. I've rewrote them and made minor adjustments to the storytelling to make it both more interesting and well-written. I hope you like the improvements I've made to it.**

 **A.N.2. After an eternity I've come back and updated the first 3 chapters again. The changes were, again, minor. This time I really do plan to stick to updating this on a weekly basis now that I've graduated high school and will have more time to spend on writing this. I hope you guys enjoy and stay updated.**

The Hero of Time sat in front of a tree, the "resting place" of his beloved friend and companion, Navi. This tree, the very same one that he, Malon and Navi once considered their place, a place for them to enjoy themselves at, the tree outside Malon's house. It was a place he spent much of his time at when he was a child who barely understood the quest he had embarked on, the only place he could truly behave like the kid he was with his two closest friends. Since there was nothing to bury he simply made her a headstone labeled "Navi the Fairy". A gust of wind blew through his untidy blonde hair as his thoughts wandered to his final encounter with the King of Evil, the last time he spoke with Navi.

Link slowly entered the King of Evil's chamber. He thought it resembled a cathedral with many stained glass windows, outside of them you could see for miles, but there was very little to look at in a ruined Hyrule, even Hyrule Field was no longer as beautiful as it had been 7 years ago. In the center of the chamber Ganondorf sat at his organ. Several feet above him the princess of Hyrule hovered, petrified in crystallized magic.

Ganondorf let out a low laugh, "You've made it, child. You, that brat I spared 7 years ago, the one who granted me entry into the Sacred Realm. You are responsible for the ruin of your beloved kingdom of Hyrule, you and that brat you call a princess. You, child, have displayed the courage to face me, and for that I commend you, but this isn't that game you and your princess were playing 7 years ago. This is a matter of me and my people. You stand no chance of winning. The Gerudo will leave the desert. I will see to it."

Link suddenly noticed white wisps circling him, his body suddenly felt much lighter and all fatigue he felt moments ago had vanished. "Link, the sages are healing you, this is the last thing they can do for you. It's up to you to slay the King of Evil." The tinkling voice of the glowing blue fairy said.

Ganondorf continued playing his massive organ. Moments passed as the song he played eventually came to its climactic close. "The Triforce parts are resonating… they are combining into one again… you can feel it, can you not?" Link looked down at the back of his palm and could see the faint but brilliant glow of the Triforce of Courage. He looked up and could see another piece of the Triforce manifest itself on the hand of the unconscious Zelda.

Ganondorf stood and turned to face Link, "The two Triforce parts that I failed to capture all those years ago, until now I never would have imagined that they resided within you two. And now, finally, all three parts have once again gathered. These "toys" are too much for you, child." a wave of dark energy began to form as the Triforce of Power manifested on the back of Gandondorf's palm, "Return them to ME!"

"Quick! Navi, get behind me!" Link tried to push Navi behind him to shield her from the blast but he was too late, he was sent flying into a stained glass window, it cracked from the sudden impact. Navi hit the wall next to him and slowly fell to the ground. Link crouched next to Navi and cupped her in his hands.

"Navi! Don't die. I'll make sure you make it out of this, so don't die." Link pleaded.

"Listen! Link, I'm not gonna get back up from this. You've grown so much in our time together, I know you can beat him. So do me one last favor and don't die. The first thing I told you was that I couldn't believe that the fate of Hyrule rested in your hands, but I can see now that I was wrong to doubt you. You're a hero Link, and a damn good one. Be sure to tell Malon that she has my blessings since I won't be able to tell her myself. Goodbye, Link." With those words she faded out of existence, leaving nothing behind but memories.

"A pathetic end for your pathetic fairy. Fear not, child, you will soon join her." Ganondorf said.

Link stood up and drew the Blade of Evil's Bane. He looked up and his eyes met Ganondorf's, an aura of pure malice fell across the normally docile hero. A flash of fear spread through Ganondorf but he quickly shook it off. "Child, this is a true battle, a fight to the death, all restr-" Ganondorf began, but was cut off short by Link suddenly appearing beside him with the Master Sword held to his throat.

"Shut up!" Link shouted.

A grin spread across the King of Evil's face, and he began laughing, "Hahaha, HAHAHA! Very good!" He quickly ducked and swept his leg under Link, throwing him to the ground. "I like this, we both want nothing more than to kill the other. Now give me the fight of my life, you won't get any mercy from me this time kid!"

Link was suddenly pulled out of his vivid memory by the shrill voice of Malon, "Hey! Link! When did you get here?"

"Not long ago. Wait, it's morning, so… last night, I think." He replied.

"Really? I didn't notice you arrive here, so what happened at Hyrule Castle? Is he…" She began.

"Yes. The King of Evil is dead, peace has been restored to the land of Hyrule. You can rest easy Malon." Link told her.

"You don't seem to be very happy, why? Wait…where's…no…"Malon said, realizing what had happened.

Link looked away from Malon as tears began to form in his eyes. Malon embraced him and began to cry into his shoulder. Link leaned his head over Malon's shoulder and sobs wracked his entire body. "Link, it's over, you've saved Hyrule, there's nothing we can do about those who we lost. What did she tell you before she passed, anything about what you should do, did she ask you to return to the forest?"

"I don't exactly understand what she meant by this, but she told me to tell you that you have her blessings. Whatever that means." Link told Malon, remembering Navi's final request.

Malon began to laugh at his plain ignorance. " _Despite being a young man he's still so ignorant to the ways of the world. I guess it comes with growing up with no adults."_ She thought.

"What's so funny?" Link asked.

"Nothing Link, nothing. Let's go inside, you can fill us three in on what happened at Hyrule Castle, or at least what you're comfortable telling us."

A few hours later Link had finished filling Talon, Malon and Ingo in on what he knew of Hyrule's future from what Zelda had told him she planned to do as Hyrule's next leader. From what he understood she initially intended to rid Hyrule of the monsters Ganondorf had scattered across it, but found that without Ganondorf's magic to sustain them, they simply vanished. So instead the first thing she plans to do as Hyrule's queen is to re-unify and repair Hyrule to its former glory, to the way it was before the Great Hylian war that took place years even before Ganondorf had arrived when she was a child.

"So she's going to fix everything?" Malon asked.

"That's what she was planning to do. I don't know how she'll do it, but I believe she can." Link confirmed.

"Dis iz uh bit much ta take in at once. I'm gunna head on ta bed, you two enjoy yusselves until tuhmorrow cuz we're headed ta Kakariko ta deliver sumuv our fine milk." Talon told them.

 **A.N. Yes I did make Talon sound like a bumpkin, if you've got a problem you know where the exit is.**

Talon excused himself and Ingo followed. "And whaddya mean by "enjoy ourselves"!" Malon shouted after her father, her face shining a bright crimson.

Link just sat across from her completely oblivious to why she was blushing.

 **A.N. This bit is a bit scandalous, but there is no sex or anything of the sort, just a bit of Malon's imagination going a little into the R-rated zone, but don't worry, nothing is explicitly said nor does it go into detail AT ALL, it's just there for comic relief.**

Link suddenly lowered his voice, careful to keep Talon and Ingo from hearing him, "So, Malon, I've got something I'd like to show you, let's go outside. I don't want Talon and Ingo to see it."

Malon's face once again turned bright red, "U-u-ummm, okay!" She yelped, clearly embarrassed, which Link thankfully did not notice.

Link guided Malon outside to the enclosure where he first met Epona. "So… why did you want to take me out here Link?" Malon asked, glad that the darkness of night concealed her once again red face.

"I haven't showed this to anyone but Navi, it's something very special and powerful, one of a kind if you will." Link began, Malon's heartbeat gradually accelerated as he spoke, her imagination was going crazy.

Link slowly removed his left gauntlet and a bright golden light shone out from the back of his palm. The divine light of the Triforce of Courage. Malon practically started steaming from again remembering Link's naivety but was at the same time simply awestruck at the sight before her. "The Triforce of Courage. I noticed this on my hand when I woke up in this time. I'd been wondering for a while why I had it and after I beat Ganondorf I finally got some answers from Zelda. She told me that over the course of Hyrule's history when the Kingdom of Hyrule was in peril a hero would emerge, clad in green and wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane, armed with the courage that only those granted the Triforce of Courage could muster. She said that there have been many before me and there will be many more to come. I guess I come from a bloodline of Heroes." Link told Malon, ending with a melancholic chuckle.

"Why are you sad? Sounds to me like you've always been destined to be a hero." Malon asked him.

"I've always felt different from everybody else. In Kokiri Forest I was the kid without a fairy, I was the Hylian amongst the Kokiri. In Hyrule I'm the fairy boy, the guy in the tunic, the guy in green, Mr. Hero. It's always been a feeling of not belonging but at the same time I've always been content with that, I like being different. Now I've learned that I'm nothing special, just another cog in the wheel of history that was simply an inevitability."

"I don't look at it like that. To me you're Link, the fairy boy who woke up my lazy dad. Yeah, you're a hero, but you're also my friend. Yeah you're different, but aren't we all? I'm almost glad that Hyrule was once again plagued by evil because it means that I got to meet you. You may be the hero that would inevitably come in this time, but you're still you, don't ever forget that."

"Thanks, Malon."

Chapter End

 **A.N. I hope you guys liked the FINAL version of chapter 1. I'm WILL stick to a weekly update schedule unless something drastic changes. After a year of playing the Souls series I can finally spend some time to write this. If you'd like to talk with me about the story or anything else, just send me a message and I'll most likely reply within a day or two. If you liked it or didn't like it leave a review, I always like to see what you guys thought about it. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, The Bridge Between Worlds

 **A.N. This chapter takes place in Termina, it follows the Hero of Time but not the one we saw in Hyrule, meaning that this Link is from a timeline where Navi did not die, nor is it a timeline where the Hero of Time died (obviously). Throughout this chapter he will simply be referred to as Link, but in chapters where there are multiple Links in the same place he will most Likely be referred to as Young Link or if he is wearing a mask he will be referred to by the names Mikau, Darmini or Deku Link (as I don't know the name of the spirit in the Deku Mask). On to the chapter.**

"So, Link where are you going to go now that you saved Termina?" The fairy, Tatl asked.

"I guess I'm going home. I don't know how though, my home is in Kokiri Forest and that's in Hyrule." Link said, staring off into the distance.

"Well, goodbye, Link." Tatl said sadly, she flew over to Link and gave him a hug with her tiny arms.

"Goodbye Tatl, and you too Tael. Listen to your big sister."

"Of COURSE I will, she's my sis." Tale stuck his tongue out at Link.

Link laughed and began to walk to his horse, Epona. As he mounted her he heard the laugh of a familiar man, the Happy Mask salesman. He turned Epona around so that he could see the salesman, who had somehow reached the outside of South Clock Town without him noticing.

"Hello, young man, I see that you have retrieved my precious mask that that imp stole from me." The Happy Mask salesman stated, his happy composure breaking for just a moment when he mentioned the Skull Kid.

"Well, yeah, but how did you-" Link started, pulling out the Majora's Mask, but was cut off as the Happy Mask salesman took the mask.

"Thank you, I see that the evil has left the mask, do you know where it might have gone?" he observed.

"I'm pretty sure I got rid of the spirit inside of it." Link told the salesman. The salesman just laughed.

"Child, that is plain ignorance. I'm sorry to tell you, but there is no possible way that you are strong enough to vanquish the Majora's Mask on your own." The salesman countered.

"I wasn't alone, Tatl, the Deku butler's son, Darmani, Mikau, and all of the friends I've made on my journey were with me."

"Excuse me, salesman," Tatl interjected, "I wanted to know if you were familiar with this mask that Link got on the moon. He wore it and it made him very powerful." She nudged Link, he pulled out the Fierce Deity's Mask.

"Yes, that is the mask of a powerful war Deity, how you obtained it I do not know, but you should know that this mask emanates an evil power that dwarfs that of the Majora's Mask. I now understand how you defeated the Majora's Mask. I would like to take that mask from you, if you are willing to part with it." The salesman said.

"I would like to keep it, it has dark powers, but I was able to control it without much difficulty on the moon. It was so powerful that not even the Majora's Mask was able to stand a chance against it. When wearing it I felt the desire to fight powerful foes, even now I still do. However, I'm not sure that I have or ever will fight something as powerful as the spirit that was in the Majora's Mask." " _Except maybe Ganon_." He thought to himself.

"I will respect your decision to keep the mask, but know that you will have to face the consequences if anything happens to you or your loved ones because of it. At least it doesn't seem to have any power unless it is worn, the same cannot be said for this one." The salesman said, gesturing with the Majora's Mask, beginning to walk away as he finished.

The salesman turned to look at LInk as he walked away, leaving them with one last nugget of wisdom "Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever... Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time... That is up to you. Goodbye." He resumed walking away and vanished.

"Well, goodbye Tatl, Tael."

"Goodbye Link. Don't let that mask control you, I don't want what happened to Skull Kid to happen to you." Tatl told him sadly remembering how she almost lost a dear friend.

"Let's meet again, and don't worry, there isn't a chance that I'll let it control me." Link smiled.

"Of course you won't." Tatl smiled as well.

Link gave Epona a gentle swat to get her going, with that he started on his journey back to Hyrule, turning to wave goodbye to his friends.

A few hours later he was back in the Lost Woods, the same area he first met Tatl, Tael and the Skull Kid in. He slowed Epona down to a walk so that she could get some rest. It began to rain, eventually it reached a downpour, and then a full thunderstorm. It was dark out, the only light they had was the small amount of moonlight that broke through the trees and the brief light that always accompanies lightning.

Link brought Epona to a stop, the absence of light made moving any further impossible, he couldn't even tell which direction he was going, let alone find his way out of the woods. He pulled out an arrow and felt around for one of the numerous trees that surrounded him. He scratched an arrow into the side of the tree that pointed in the direction that he'd been going so that he could find it in the morning. He called Epona over to him so that they wouldn't get separated. He slowly drifted off into sleep thinking about his time in Termina.

Link woke up to the sound of a tree snapping and the smell of smoke, the rain had ceased but the thunder and lightning persisted, a lightning strike obviously having caused a forest fire, "Epona, where are you!?" he called.

He began to run through the woods looking for Malon's horse, if he lost her there was no way she would forgive him, nor could he forgive himself. He found the source of the loud snap, a tree was struck by lightning but it didn't tear all the way through it, so it fell over under its own weight. It was engulfed in flames, most likely due to the lightning. He searched and searched but his horse was nowhere to be found in the inferno. He continuously called out for her to no avail.

He remembered through the haze of panic the one thing that always brought Epona to him without fail. He crouched below the smoke to take a deep breath, taking out the Ocarina of Time. He breathed into the small instrument the familiar tune that a young farm girl taught him all the while hoping that Epona would come to him. He heard her neigh and he knew she was close, he called out to her again.

He could feel the smoke beginning to suffocate him. He collapsed on the ground and looked up, seeing Epona on the other side of a collapsed tree that was engulfed in fire. "Epona!" he called out to her as loudly as he could. She leapt over the fallen tree to reach him, he braced himself on her and pulled himself up. Once he had situated himself she quickly dashed towards the outside of the forest and did not stop until they reached the outside of the Lost Woods. They had reached Hyrule.

Chapter End

 **A.N. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, if you liked it I would appreciate it if you guys would review, it would be very helpful. Also if you guys have any suggestions for later chapters that would be amazing too. I honestly don't know how much I'm going to change from the original, this already is a pretty big departure from the original story that I wrote 6 years ago and it's only the second chapter. After God knows how long I've finally found the time and drive to update this story and it isn't even really an update so much as an edit. Look forward to new chapters in the coming weeks now that I've graduated high school.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Complications

 **A.N. This chapter will be following the Hero of Twilight (it's what some fans call him, the official title is "the Hero Chosen by the Gods", but that's a mouthful and it frankly doesn't sound as cool) and Link and Midna have recently been given the task to search for the shards of the Mirror of Twilight, but haven't obtained any yet. Much like Young Link the Hero of Twilight will be referred to as Link in this chapter, but in chapters where there are 2 or more Links in a single location, he will be referred to as Twilight Link (abbreviated as Tw. Link). As stated before I will try to keep chapters where more than one Link is in a single location to a minimum. Now then, on with the chapter.**

Link and Midna neared the outskirts of Kakriko Village. They had recently began their search for shards of the Mirror of Twilight and were both exhausted from days long trek across Hyrule Field to get to Kakariko Village from the Lanayru Province (even by horseback). They had no idea where to begin their search so they figured that they might as well check everywhere they'd been, asking people old or influential enough to maybe know something about the Mirror of Twilight.

"So do you think that any of the Elder Gorons will know anything about the Mirror of Twilight? It seems like something only a select few people in Hyrule would have even heard of." Link asked Midna.

"Probably not, but it's worth a shot, as old as they are I wouldn't be surprised if they'd at least heard of it." Midna responded. "Besides, while we're here you can visit your girlfriend." She finished teasingly.

"I've told you, she's not my girlfriend, besides, she has amnesia, she doesn't even remember me." Link looked down sadly, feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything to help when King Bulbin abducted her.

Midna noticed this and felt more than a bit guilty, but being as proud as she was she didn't say anything. Moments passed and soon enough they approached the gates of Kakariko Village. Midna turned into a shadow and vanished into the ground. "I'm sorry…" she whispered inaudibly.

They arrived outside the Elde Inn near sunset and Link tied Epona to the fence outside the doors to the Inn. He patted her neck and made his way over to the doors to the inn. As he entered he noticed the place had been fixed up since he had last stayed there. He saw the figure of a young girl moving some things around in the back of the inn. "Hey, Luda! Who should I see about renting a room for the night? Last I was here your dad was running the place." Link shouted out to the village shaman's daughter.

"Since I'm the only one here at the moment just leave the rupees on the counter, I'll go get dad in a few minutes. How many people are with you?" She explained, finishing with a question back to him.

"It's just me and Mid-" he caught himself mid-sentence, "I mean it's just me."

The young girl peered her head around the corner and gave him a weird look, "It's just you and who?"

"Just me, I forgot that my friend and I parted ways a couple hours ago so I almost included him." He felt bad lying to her but even if he trusted the girl there was no way that she would trust Midna, and he had a feeling Midna wouldn't trust her either.

"Alright, just leave 15 rupees on the counter and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," she tossed him the key to his room, "there's your room key, don't lose it and when you leave in the morning just leave the key on the counter." She continued about her business and left Link almost alone with his thoughts.

He headed up the stairs to room 2 and closed the door behind him. Midna materialized in front of him with an expression on her faced that spelled out "What the hell was that!?"

"What the hell was that!?" she shouted.

"What the hell was what?" he asked, not realizing what she was referring to.

"I know I'm not a normal guest but you got a 1-bed room, you could have said, "One of my friends might be coming tonight so could I get a room with 2 beds?" or something. Where am I going to sleep?"

"Yeah… you're right, I didn't think about that." Link took off his hat and scratched his head.

"Obviously. What is this, punishment for earlier?" She asked him.

"Punishment for what? Bringing up Ilia? I'm not mad Midna, I just didn't think about getting you a bed. To be honest I didn't think that it would be a problem since you can just turn into a shadow."

"Even I like a comfortable bed every now and again Link…" Midna was clearly irritated.

Link sighed, "I'm sorry Midna, you can take my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor."

Midna again felt guilty. She watched Link remove his equipment so that he could sleep in something comfortable. He changed into his ranching outfit that he used to wear regularly at Ordon Village. She layed herself down in the bed but could not fall asleep, she still felt guilty. She rolled over to look at Link and saw he was laying on the ground but couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. "Link, are you asleep yet?" she whispered to him.

"No, I can't sleep. This is incredibly uncomfortable." He half laughed.

Midna hovered over to him and inserted a shard of Twilight into his forehead, transforming him into a wolf, "There you go, this form should be a bit more comfortable to sleep in."

She returned to the bed and fell asleep quickly. Link layed on the ground thinking about the two most important girls in his life, after some amount of time passed he finally fell asleep.

Early the next morning Luda went up to Links room to check on him, but to her surprise he wasn't there. The bed was occupied by a sleeping imp and on the floor was what appeared to be a sleeping wolf. She suppressed a scream and quickly closed the door, she did not want to wake the beasts. She ran to her father and told him that she saw two monsters in a room at the Inn. Renado asked Barnes to help so that they would have two men to handle the beasts. Luda, Renado and Barnes quietly went up to the second floor of the Inn to see what was going on. As they approached the door they heard noise coming from the other side of the door. "So what do you think that they are?" Barnes whispered to Renado.

"I don't know, but whatever they are they aren't welcome in our village. We must chase them away." Renado resolved.

As Renado reached for the handle to the door it suddenly opened and on the other side of the door stood a somewhat surprised Link. "Oh. Hey guys. What brings you here? I was just getting ready to leave actually."

"Luda told us that there were monsters in your room and that you were nowhere to be found. Is this true, Luda? Link appears to be the only one in his room, were you just making this up?" Renado scolded.

"But-I-I- I saw a wolf-like beast and an imp in the room. I swear I did!" the girl pleaded.

Renado sighed, "You must forgive her, she's just a child. She just made the story up for some fun. Barnes, I guess you should go back to work, I'll head back to the temple. Luda, you stay here in case travelers visit."

Barnes and Renado left the inn, headed back to work. Luda sat down in the taproom, presumably trying to figure out what had happened. Link returned to packing his gear up when a certain Twili materialized next to him. "I know this is a little out of character for me, but I feel sorry for the girl. Should we tell her, I doubt she'd tell anybody, she's a trustworthy girl." She asked.

"It's up to you." Link told her without looking up the bed where his gear was laying.

"I think… we should. But how?" She asked the hero, who continued to prepare his gear for their coming travels.

"I dunno. I guess I could sit her down and just explain it to her. If you want to materialize in front of her that's your choice. If she has a heart attack or something I'll blame you." Link smiled at the last part, teasing the small Twili.

"Well, I suppose when we go down there you should see about sitting her down somewhere private to chat with her about this."

Link went down the stairs to the first floor of the Elde Inn, to his left he could see Luda sitting alone in the taproom just staring at the table looking for answers to what had happened this morning. "Luda." He called out.

"Yes Link?" the small girl replied.

"You want answers?"

"To what?"

"To what happened to you this morning. You said that you saw a wolf-like beast and an imp in my room and that I was not there."

She quickly stood up, "YES!"

"Alright, come with me." He took her up to what was still his room for another 15 minutes.

He sat down on his bed and motioned for her to sit down in the chair next to the nightstand. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes while Link thought of a way to start. Luda waited patiently for what felt like an eternity before Link finally spoke.

"Do you remember a couple of months ago when this village was infested by large insect-like monsters? You had sealed the basement of the temple to keep a few of them in there, and the torches in the temple started lighting, eventually the basement opened back up and the insects down there died." Link began.

"Yes… but how did you know about that?" She asked, visibly shocked by Link's statement..

"Because I was there. What if I told you that I was the reason that the insects died, that me and a friend of mine killed each and every one of them."

"I would believe you, you're a hero, it's what you do." She blushed a bit at that statement.

"Then why didn't you see me there?" He asked. She was silent at that, she couldn't explain that.

"I'll explain, this might be a little bit difficult for you to comprehend, but just bear with me." He began.

"At the time Eldin was covered in something that we call Twilight, I'm sure you noticed that at the time the entire area was constantly shrouded in a dark state similar to the twilight that always precedes night. Anyway, when normal people go into Twilight they become spirits, but they don't even realize it, they go about business as normal. The problem with this is that those insects you saw appear in these Twilight realms and try to consume the spirit of your spring, for Kakariko this is Eldin. Do you follow what I've been saying so far?" He paused to see if she understood.

"Yeah, kinda. So what you're saying that this "Twilight" covers areas and bugs come in trying to get rid of our guardian spirit."

"Exactly. As I said, when normal people enter realms of Twilight they become spirits, but the residents of Twilight, called the Twili aren't affected by this. The insects you saw are examples of this, and normal people can't see them, so that would make you someone of extraordinary potential." She began to blush at that, "When I entered Eldin at the time, I didn't become a spirit like you people, I became a beast, I retained reason though, I destroyed the insects, which restores Eldin, the guardian spirit's strength, which in turn rids the area of Twilight. The reason I'm telling you all of this is because the beast I transform into is a wolf." He finished.

She began to connect the dots, and figured out that the wolf she saw earlier that morning was Link. She grew uneasy and began to stand back up, Link gently touched her should to tell her to sit back down, "Why were you a wolf if Eldin isn't in Twilight right now? And what was with the imp sleeping in the bed?"

"I'm getting to that. Since Hyrule hasn't been affected by Twilight in about a month I haven't been forced to transform into a wolf in quite a while. I haven't mentioned yet that I have a companion who has been traveling with me since I left my village who you haven't seen. She is a Twili, a person from the Realm of Twilight, her name is Midna." as if on cue Midna materialized next to Link, hovering above the bed sideways with her head resting on her hand.

Luda's eyes grew wide when she saw this and nearly fell out of her chair. "I don't bite kid." Midna teased.

"You're the imp I saw this morning!" She shouted.

"I resent being called an imp," she said staring daggers at her, "my name is Midna. You should quiet down a bit or you're gonna get your Dad's attention. We wouldn't like that." Midna half-threatened with a smile.

"Calm down Luda, she's a friend." Link coaxed.

Luda sat back down hesitantly and kept her eyes on Midna, making sure that she was in sight at all times. "Alright, now that we're all sat back down, let me continue. Midna allows me to transform into a wolf at any time with her magic, and while this isn't useful all of the time, being a wolf has its benefits at times, enhanced smell and such, not to mention, it's a lot more comfortable to sleep on the floor as a wolf than a human, which is why you saw me asleep on the floor this morning." Link finished.

"You're insane, ya know that Link?" Luda let out a sigh as she said this, signifying that she had calmed down a bit.

"And you're not very flexible are you?" Midna subtly jabbed.

"I guess not. This is all so unbelievable, I knew that you were unusual Link, but this is a bit much." She laughed.

"Well, I would think this should go without saying, but don't tell anyone about this, they probably wouldn't believe you but I don't want people going out hunting us down when we're the ones trying to save Hyrule here." Midna told her.

"I understand. I think I need to lie down for a bit to absorb all of this. You guys should go, you've got a kingdom to save." Luda told them.

"Yeah, you're right." Link and Midna said in unison.

"Goodbye Luda, see you. Tell your father and Barnes that I said goodbye." Link told her.

"Bye Link, and you too Midna." Luda told them.

Midna vanished into Link's shadow. Link left the room and made his way downstairs. He dropped the keys to his room off on the desk and left the Elde Inn. Luda watched him from the room window as he untied Epona and once again left Kakariko Village on his way up Death Mountain.

As Link made his way up Death Mountain Trail he noticed storm clouds brewing. Midna commented on the fact that Death Mountain rarely gets rain, so this would probably be a welcome storm to the Gorons. Epona slowly but surely carried Link up the trail, Midna coasting along as his shadow. Eventually the rain began, and the trial became slippery, even for the sure-footed Epona. Epona slowed down even more, down to a slow trot so that she would not fall down, eventually they came to the Hot Springs of Death Mountain, which were beginning to flood from the rain which by this point had escalated to near monsoon levels of severity.

Link stopped Epona under the overhanging cliff near the hot spring shop. At least she could get out of the rain. Midna appeared next to Link as he patted Epona's snout, "So where to hero?"

"We need to get to the Elders, but they're in Goron City, so we need to get to the elevator." He looked over to a hole in the mountainside that was barely visible through the heavy rain. She followed his eyes and realized he was talking about the barely functional pulley system the Gorons had used to get down to the hot springs.

"You're gonna use that thing? Well, I suppose it's better than falling off the trail and dying."

Link dove into the overflowing hot spring and swam to the hole in the side of the mountain. He noticed that the chains which allowed one to pull themselves up into the hole were gone and the water level wasn't high enough to climb in. "Damn! I don't think we're getting in yet." Link exclaimed.

"You forget who you're with. Here, turn into a puppy and let's go." She said as she pushed the Shard of Twilight into Link's forehead.

He fell onto his knees and was engulfed in shadow as his body transformed into that of a wolf. Midna landed on his back and guided him to a rock that was jutting out of the water. "Alright, you know what to do Link." She told him as she floated over to the edge of the entrance to the cave leading to the elevator.

Link leapt to her at lightning speed and as he landed he could feel the slightly warm water under his paws, the water level had rose so much in such a short time. She pulled the Shard of Twilight out of his forehead and he was once again engulfed in shadow as his body transformed back into its Hylian form.

Midna vanished into Link's shadow again as he began walking to the pulley contraption which passed for an elevator for Gorons. He reached the room that contained the elevator and noticed that the entrance to the elevator was already submerged. "So what now Mr. Hero?" Midna asked sarcastically.

"I'll have to go underwater and activate the elevator, I just hope it still works."

Midna returned to his shadow as he pulled out his iron boots. He took a deep breath before leaping into the water and slowly sunk to the bottom. The water level was rapidly rising, where he was standing not a minute ago was now under water. He entered the elevator and stepped on the switch, praying to whatever Goddess was watching him that it would work. To his surprise the elevator began its ascension. He looked up and saw that he was a way from the surface and the water level was rising almost as fast as the elevator did.

He was running out of oxygen and only hoped that the elevator would overtake the water soon. As the elevator neared the surface he could see a faint purplish glow, he did not know what it was but there was only one way he could go, up. It was slowly approaching, about 20 feet from the surface of the water, but that distance was slowly shrinking.

Link gasped for air as he surfaced, and once he'd regained his breath he asked "Midna, not sure I should ask but do you know what in Nayru's name that is?"

"Not a clue, but whatever it is it doesn't look very friendly. This should be exciting" She said laughing.

He braced himself for impact, disintegration, whatever would happen to him from going through it. But it never happened. He noticed he was underwater again, but he was no longer on an elevator, he was standing at the bottom of a body of water. He noticed he was almost out of oxygen. He quickly pulled off his iron boots, placing them into the bottomless pouch that he got from the spirit Ordon with his tunic, and swam for the surface.

He pulled himself out of the water and noticed he was at Lake Hylia. "Ummm… Midna, since when did the elevator in Death Mountain come out at Lake Hylia?" he asked his friend.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't supposed to. Let's get to land, then we can chat."

Chapter End

 **A.N. So that's the end of this chapter. The Hero of Twilight and Midna have found themselves at Lake Hylia after going up an elevator in Death Mountain (that purple energy probably had something to do with it, just saying :P). Anyhow, I'd like to see what you guys thought of this chapter, and again, I'd like to thank that distinguished author I mentioned in my previous author's note, he's helped me with my writing a bit and I appreciate it.**


End file.
